Miss Hogwarts
by The Charmed One
Summary: Hermione is dared to join a beauty contest at Hogwarts. Will she do it? A bit of romance in the last chapters, will be D/Hr *COMPLETE*
1. The Dare

Miss Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I'm back *lol*. Hope you injoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The dare  
  
Hermione Granger - the so-called know-it-all prefect - was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room reading a book. In most people's eyes she was just as boring now, in the 6th year at Hogwarts, as she was in her 1st.  
  
As I said before, Hermione was in the Common room reading a book, when Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown - Her roommates - came down the stairs from the 6th year Girl Dormitory looking pretty bored. They saw Hermione and walked over to where she was sitting.  
  
"Do you mind if we join you?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No, not at all, I'm just reading a book." Hermione said.  
  
"What are you reading then?" Pavarti asked.  
  
"Hogwarts, a History."  
  
"Again?! You've read it almost 10 times already!" Lavender nearly yelled.  
  
"Yes I have but it's my favourit book." Hermione answered calmly.  
  
"I haven't read my favourite book 10 times! Pavarti said  
  
"Do you even have a favourite book?" Hermione asked with a grin.  
  
"No, but if I had I wouldn't have read it 10 times!"  
  
Hermione laughed at that, then Lavender said:" Actually we didn't come to talk to you about books, but to ask you if you wanted to play Truth or Dare?"  
  
Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Right now I am actually pretty bored, so why not?" Hermione thought and the said: "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Okay then, who starts?" Lavender said.  
  
"I will," Pavarti said, "um... Lavender truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth" Lavender said.  
  
"Okay," Pavarti said, "who do you like?"  
  
For a while, there was silence, until Lavender finally admitted: "I actually have a little thing for Ron."  
  
"You like Ronald Weasley?! I had no idea!" Pavarti yelled. All most the whole Common room turned at Pavarti´s outburst, but to Lavenders luck neither Harry nor Ron were there. Lavender turned a bit red and said: "Yeah, well but I do! Um... Hermione don't tell Ron, okay?"  
  
"Sure, of course I won't tell him"  
  
"Okay then, Hermione truth or dare?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Dare I think.." Hermione said.  
  
Lavender was silent for a while before she talked: "Dumbledore said at breakfast that he would arrange a Beauty and Talent Contest and that anyone who wanted to participate had to be above 4th year and should be girls. So I dare you to join the contest."  
  
Hermione just sat there, not knowing what to say: "Wow that was a dare I hadn't expected!" Hermione thought, "but I'll show them! They think I'm just a bookworm, but there's more in me than just that!" "I'll do it" Hermione said, "I'll join the contest."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** McGonnagal was sitting behind her desk in her office looking up at Hermione.  
  
"So Miss Granger, you want to join the contest?"  
  
"Yes I do" Hermione said.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought you would be one of the girls, who would compete, but here you are. Is there any particular reason why you are here?"  
  
"Actually yes, it was a dare Lavender gave me, and I couldn't refuse a dare, so here I am." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Then I'll sign you up on the list. Here is a list with the things you'll need in the contest."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione said while turning around and started walking. She had reached the door, when McGonnagal spoke: "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione turned around: "Yes?"  
  
"Good luck. You'll do good, I'm sure of it!"  
  
End of first chapter.  
  
A/N: There the first chapter of my story, more to come!  
  
~The Charmed One 


	2. Shopping Trip with Ginny

Disclaimer: I have no money and no idea how to get them, if you sue me! I admit I'm just borriwng J.K. Rowlings characteres, and I own nothing except the plot!  
  
A/N: I know it has been a long time since I updated last, but here comes the second chapter. Please r/r!  
  
Chapter 2: Shopping trip with Ginny.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Library looking in a book called: "Dress ropes from 1700 to now", when Ginny came in through the door. "Hey Mione, what are you reading?"  
  
Hermione looked up from the book: "Oh, hey Gin. The book? It's nothing..."  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione. We've been close friends for years now, I din't think we had secrets for each other!?"  
  
"We don't... okay actually I wanted this to be a secret, especially to Harry and Ron, but since you caught me I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell a soul!" Hermione said to the younger girl.  
  
"Sure I won't tell a soul! But what is it?!" Ginny said very excited about Hermione telling her a secret, Harry and Ron didn't know about.  
  
"I'm joining the beauty contest, but..."  
  
Hermioen was cut off by Ginny, who was very excited: "You are? That is SO cool! I wouldn't have the courage to do it!"  
  
"Yes maby, but as I was trying to say, I'm not doing it of my own free will." Hermione said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Why are you doing it then?" Ginny asked a bit confused.  
  
"It was a dare from Lavender, and I wouldn't refuse a dare."  
  
"Oh, I see, but why do you want to keep it a secret to Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked while sitting down at the table. "I want to surprise everyone. That's why I asked Lavender, Pavarti and Professor McGonnagal to keep guiet. At first I didn't like the idea about joining the competition, but now I want to do my best, and that's why I'm trying to keep it a secret." Hermione said in a serious voice.  
  
"Okay I understand you. But which book were you reading?" Ginnny asked. Hermione showed her the book. "Oh, Hermione, why are you reading that old thing? If you want to win, you have to be modern! Let me help you to get clothes, make up and to do your hair!"  
  
"You really want to help me?" Hermione asked with glassy eyes.  
  
"Of course I do! You're one of my best friends! And that's what friends are for!"  
  
"Oh, thank you Ginny" You're such a good friend! Hermione said hugged the young girl beside her.

- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Are you coming to Hogsmeade with us today?" Harry asked Hermione the next morning.  
  
"Yes, I am but Ginny has to come too. We've agreed to shop together today.."  
  
"Of course Ginny can come, after all she is my girlfriend." Harry said. He and Ginny had dated since the end of the Trio's 5th year, and now they were half through their 6th. In the beginning, Ron hadn't liked their relationship, but now he had got used to it and realised he couldn't have found a better boyfriend for his little sister, because he knew Harry would never hurt her. (A/N: No this is not turning out to be a G/H story, I just think they're a cute couple, so I would add them in this story)

- - - - - - - - - -   
  
"So what do you want to see?" Ron asked when they had reached Hogsmeade.  
  
"What if we split up? Then you and Harry can go look at brooms and Ginny and I can go shopping." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sure and then we'll mett up at the Three Broomsticks at, let's say 3 o'clock?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes let's do that," Ginny said while giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll see you guys later." The two girls then ran off to the nearest clothes shop.  
  
Harry and Ron stod there watching the two girls leave. Ron had a thoughtfull look on his face and said: "I think there's something Hermione isn't telling us.."  
  
"Well mate, that's just how women are. Maby she's in love with someone and she doesn't want us to know about it or something like that.. I guess we just have to wait until she tells us." Harry said and continued with a happy look on his face: "Let's go look at brooms!"  
  
"Yes, I've heard something about a new Firebolt 5000 (Is it called that?), the newest and fastest model on the market!" Ron said excited.  
  
"Let's go!" Harry yelled and they ran off to see the new broom.

- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Hermione looked around in the shop. It was quite small, but had a lot of beautiful dresses. There was one in particular Hermione liked; it was a long midnightblue dress with long silver sleeves. It was made of smooth and glittery silk. When she tried it on, it fitted her body perfectly and showed all her curves in a very breathtaking way. When Hermione stepped out of the fitting room, wearing the dress, Ginny's jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow Hermione" You look beautiful! With that dress you're with no doubt going to win the contest!" Ginny said.  
  
"You really think so?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course! Look in the mirror." Hermione shook her head, "Do it! You'll be surprised."  
  
Hermione turned to the mirrow and gasped. Before her was not the normally boring Hermione Granger, but a beautiful girl in a beautiful dress.  
  
"I HAVE to own this dress!" Hermione said with conviction.  
  
"I told you" Ginny said with a grin.

- - - - - - - - - -   
  
It was almost 3 o'clock when the two girls entered the Three Broomsticks laughing. They were carrying a lot of heavy bags, because Hermione needed a lot of things for the competition, but now they had finished shopping and was ready to go home. Hermione looked around and spotted Harry and Ron at a table in one end of the room.  
  
"Wow, when you said you would go shopping you really meant it!" Ron said amused as the two girls sat down by the table. "Girls with money are dangerous to let loose!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron and hand me a Butterbeer." Hermione said, hitting Ron playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Anything you say, Your Majesty." Ron said laughing.

- - - - - - - - - -   
  
A/N: End of second chapter! So what do you think? Please review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
The Charmed One


	3. Training

Miss Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot..  
  
A/N: Hey! I know I havn't updated in a while, but please read the chapter, and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 3. Training  
  
The weeks had passed and it was now the day before the Contest. Lavender and Pavarti had told Hermione that they were also joining the competition. They hadn't told her secret to anyone, so it was still kept silent that Hermione was participating in the contest.  
  
Hermione was both scared and happy that the competition was lying on the next day. Scared because she thought she wouldn't do well or fall in the long dress and make a complete fool out of herself. Happy because it had been a real pain to lie to Harry and Ron about her joining the contest.  
  
The two boys were very excited, because they had stolen a program for the contest. And they had discovered that the girl had to wear a bading suit or a bikini in one of the disciplines.  
  
Ginny had been guite annoyed the first time she had heard Harry and Ron talk about the thing about the bikinies. Harry was after all her boyfriend and Ron her brother, but now she just laughed when she overheard one of their discussions about it, because she knew Harry loved her and that Ron actually had a life (A/N: no offence, I'm just kidding...)

- - - - - - - - - -

"So Hermione, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Ginny asked her that morning.  
  
"Do I look calm at all?!" Hermione yelled frustrated. She was really stressed by now.  
  
"Hermione relax! The competition is TOMORROW!" Ginny said and was thoughtful for a moment. "Do you know what we should do? We should have a real girl-day - first workout a bit, then go to the Prefects bathroom (both Hermione and Ginny were prefects.) and take a looong hot shower. Then I'll give you massage and you'll feel a lot better. And if you want to, we could make some yoga and meditation. So what do you say?"  
  
"I say YES! So where do we start?" Hermione said.  
  
"What about we'll meet at the lake in 10 minutes, dressed in track suits and of course bring some towels and fresh clothes, so we can go directly into the bath after our training?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. See you in 10 minutes!" Hermione said and hurried to her room.

- - - - - - - - - -

An hour later the two girls had run 3 miles around the lake, done a lot of setups and were now doing some aerobic. After two hours of training, they agreed that they had had enough and walked side by side back to the castle. They had almost reached the door, when they heard a familiar drawl behind them:  
  
"So Granger, you and Weasley have been training? Good thing, because you both need it!" It was, of course our all favourite bad-boy, Draco Malfoy. Draco had changed a lot over the years. He was not the skinny, little prat he had been in the first year. He was now a tall (6 feet and 4 inches), light, well-built (after Quidditch training) and handsome young man, but he was just as much of an asshole he had always been.  
  
"Oh, just shut up Malfoy! I'm too tired right now to argue with you, so just sod off!" Hermione said. Hermione had changed as well. She was now 5 feet and 7 inches tall, her hair reached her waist and was not bushy any more, but was sleek and shiny. Her body had curves in the right places and she had a nice face. Now - that she wore a black tank top and black trousers and her hair was in a high ponytail - even Draco Malfoy had to admit she looked good. But of course he didn't say that out loud. Instead he said:  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared Granger! But okay, I'll leave you two alone." Then he just left.  
  
"THAT was weird!" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes it was, really strange. But let's forget about him and take the bath!"

- - - - - - - - - -  
  
That night Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the fire talking to Lavender and Pavarti. Harry and Ron were playing chess at the other end of the Common room.  
  
"So Hermione, have you all ready for tomorrow?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yes I have, and I'm actually looking forward to it." Hermione answered.  
  
"So what have you chosen for your talent?" Pavarti asked.  
  
"I'm singing a song." Hermione said cheerfully, "it's a mugglesong by the way.  
  
"That's cool! You have such a beautiful voice! What's the song called?" They asked in unision.  
  
"It's called 'Underneath your clothes' and it's by a woman, who's name is Shakira." Hermione said.  
  
"I've heard about her, she should be really good." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, she is great. And I just love the song!" Hermione said. "What are you two going to do?"  
  
"I'm dancing Hip-hop..." Lavender said.  
  
"I'll tell a story.." Pavarti said.  
  
"You'll tell a story... About what?" Ron asked. Harry and Ron had finished playing chess and was now joining the girls.  
  
"I won't tell, you're going to hear it tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. You're participating in the Beauty contest." Harry said.  
  
"Yes I am, and so are Lavender and..." Hermione gave Pavarti a warning look.  
  
"And who?" Ron asked interested.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Lavender said with a knowingly smile.

- - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: End of chapter 3. Next chapter will be the contest! Please R/R.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I may do some personal thanks in the next chapter, but I don't have the time today.  
  
The Charmed One


	4. The Contest

Miss Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all! *evil laugh* No kust kidding, you know I don't own anything, so please don't sue...  
  
A/N: I know it's been a long time, but here is the new chapter... please enjoy! (and review :-))  
  
Chapter 4: The contest.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning confused and extremely nervous. There were no classes that day, because it was Saturday and the contest lay in the evening, so there were serval hours before she needed to get ready. What should she do in all that time?!  
  
Hermione went out of bed and got dressed. Pavarti and Lavender were still asleep and would probably be for another couple of hours. Lucky them! Hermione looked at her watch: 8 AM. The contest was at 7 PM. For just another eleven hours, she would have to lie to Harry and Ron; in eleven hours she would be standing on the stage, participating in the first Beauty Contest at Hogwarts ever. How would she feel standing there? Right now she just felt nervous - and hungry she realised, so she went down to the Great Hall.  
  
Not many people were awake. From the Gryffindor House there were a few third and five years and maby some from the second year, but Hermione wasn't sure.. She sat down at the table, and looked around the Hall. There were quite a few Ravenclaws down for breakfast and some Hufflepuffs. The last table she looked at was the Slytherin table. It was then she spotted him, Draco Malfoy, talking to another boy from Slytherin - probably a 7th year.  
  
'Damn, he is hot!' Hermione thought, 'even if he is a prat, he has the look - and charme as well. Besides Harry I think he is the most popular guy in school.' Hermione had a long time ago admitted to herself, that Draco was good-looking. She hated his personality, but his body was just *yummy*!  
  
*********  
  
Hermione had finished breakfast and was now heading towards the Library, when she heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"So the know-it-all mudblood is going to the Library again." Draco said while Hermione turned to face him. "Tell me Granger, what do you find so fascinating about books? Especially schoolbooks?"  
  
"Why do you care, ferret boy?" Hermione asked pleased with herself when she saw the angry look on Draco's face. "If you really want to know, I just happen to love books. Is that so hard to understand?!"  
  
Draco looked very pissed off and asked: "What did you call me?" in a low and very dangerous voice.  
  
"Ferret boy" Hermione said, trying to show some courage she didn't have. Within a second Hermione found herself standing against the stonewall with Draco's body pressed against hers. Draco had a firm grib on her arm and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Don't ever call me ferret again! If you do, I can't say what the consequences will be." The voice was low and deadly serious. She knew he really meant it, and with a very little voice she said: "I won't" and meant it.  
  
Draco didn't move right away. He kept looking into her eyes. Those grey ball had magic in them, she could feel it. A shiver ran through her. After a little while Draco seemed to regain the control over himself. He stepped away from Hermione, turned around and ran away from her.  
  
'How can such a bastard look so good?' Hermione asked herself, 'and what happened to me? When he looked into my eyes, I couldn't look away... Am I starting to get a crush on him? No, I can't! I'll have to think about this after the contest.' With that thought in her head, Hermione went throght the door to the Library to read.  
  
*********  
  
"Hermione? Hermione wake up! It's nearly three o'clock!" Ginny's voice had woken Hermione up. Hermione had been in the Library all the time, but the lack of sleep had caught up with her and she had fallen asleep and slept through Lunch.  
  
"What?! Three o'clock? Oh, shit!" Hermione said. "The contest is in four hours and I have to be in the Great Hall at least half an hour before!"  
  
"Relax Hermione." Ginny said calmly. "I'll help you get yourself ready. First you need to get a bath. I'll tell Harry and Ron something about us helping Pavarti and Lavender getting ready. Now hurry to the bathroom!"  
  
*********  
  
Half an hour later Hermione was in the 6th year Girl Dormitory. Pavarti, Lavender and Ginny were there as well. Pavarti and Lavender were getting themselves ready for the contest, and Ginny was doing Hermione's hair.  
  
"I think it would look nice, if I made some light stripes in your hair. May I do it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Um... I don't know... Okay, just do it, I need some changes anyway." Hermione said a bit nervous.  
  
"Just relax Hermione, you're gonna look good."  
  
"Okay, I trust you," Hermione said and relaxed a bit.  
  
********  
  
It was a good thing Hermione had let Ginny do her hair and makeup, because when Ginny was done, Hermione didn't just look good, no, she was a mix between beautiful and stunning.  
  
Ginny had made the light stripes, I talked about earlier, but also some redgolden ones. She had decided to let Hermione's hair hang loose down her back, so it reached her waist and was smooth and sleek. Hermione had to wear the dress first, so Ginny had put a mixture of darkblue and silver eyeshadow and some glittery lipgloss on. Hermione was wearing the midnightblue and silver dress and had a silver necklace, which had the shape of a snowflake, around her neck.  
  
She and Ginny was on their way to the Great Hall. They were the only people in the corridor. Those who weren't participating in the contest were already in the Great Hall, waiting for the contest to begin.  
  
The girls, who had joined the contest, and their helpers should meet in a room beside the Great hall. Here Dumbledore told them, that they would first go catwalk across the stage in their dresses, then in badingsuits or bikinies. At their third time on the stage, they would do their 'talent' and as the fourth and final he would ask them each some questions, they had to answer earnestly.  
  
*********  
  
It was now 7 PM and Dumbledore went out on the stage to introduce the contest.  
  
"Hello students. I know you have all been excited about the contest and now it's finally here. In the first round you'll see the girls in an evening dress, so please welcome from the Gryffindor House's 6th year Lavender Brown."  
  
The whole hall was filled with cheering and wolf whistles when Lavender entered the stage. She was wearing and long, white dress. Her darkbrown hair was in a ponytail and hung down her back. It was curled and shiny. She looked stunning.  
  
After her a couple of girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came on stage (Cho Chang and Hannah Abbot was a few of them) then Dumbledore's voice said: " Please welcome from the Gryffindor House's 6th year Hermione Granger."  
  
When Hermione stepped out on the stage, the whole hall was silent. All the boys was gaping at the sight of the extremely beautiful girl on the stage - Even Harry and Ron had big eyes and jaws dropped. All the girls were jealous at the girl, who had got all the guys' attention. But the most strange thing was, that this was Hermione Granger - the boring know-it-all with bushy hair.  
  
After a moment the whole hall broke out cheering and talking excited. Whistles were heard - even from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was stunned. Was this really the know-it-all mudblood, he had known and hated since first year? He couldn't believe it. The other day outside the castle, when he had seen her in a joggingsuit, was nothing compared to this! She was the most perfect woman he had ever seen.  
  
**********  
  
Harry and Ron gasped in unision when they heard Hermione's name and saw her walk out on the stage. They hadn't expected her to be in the contest and they had never seen her like this before. She was so excited, she almost gloved.  
  
"Wow, Herm is really beautiful!" Ron said, his eyes still fixed on the stage.  
  
"I can't do anything but agree on that!" Harry said, "So that was her secret... But why wouldn't she tell us?"  
  
"I don't know mate. We'll just have to ask her about it after the contest.." Ron said just after Hermione had left the stage. "Now I'm just looking forward to the next round - you know bikinies..."  
  
Harry couldn't help but suppress a grin at the comment. "Yeah, me too!" He grinned.  
  
*********  
  
When Hermione came into the room with the girls, she couldn't help a grin when she saw Ginny.  
  
"Did you see their faces?" (A/N: She means Harry and Ron)  
  
"Yes, I did, and it was priceless!" Ginny giggled, "I know, I should be jealous of you - especially because of the look on Harry's face - but I'm not. You're my best friend and Harry loves me..."  
  
"Yes Gin, he really does. When you aren't around, all he can talk about is Quidditch and you." Hermione said seriously. "You're very lucky."  
  
"I know, and I love him!"  
  
Hermione changed into her bikini. It was black and had the effect that in a special light, it would change into a dark forest green. It went well with Hermione's tanned skin and Cinnamon eyes.  
  
**********  
  
This time Pavarti went on the stage right before Hermione. She wore a grey bikini, which went well with her blond hair. She had, just like Hermione, chosen to let her hair hang loose around her shoulders, but hers was curled and seemed to frame her face in gold. From the Hall cheering was heard. A boy yelled a funny comment about Pavarti's prettyness and many laughed - Pavarti included.  
  
"Please welcome, for the second time tonight, from the Gryffindor House, Hermione Granger." Dumbledores voice suddenly yelled .  
  
Even before Hermione had stepped out on the stage, applause was heard from the Great Hall. When she came out into the light, the applause changed into wolf whistles and not just a few boys had big, round eyes.  
  
Hermione looked down at the people and noticed Draco looking up at her. She smiled - and to her surprise - he gave her a small smile. She got goosebums. Just as she reached the other end of the stage, she thought: 'Yep, I am definitely getting a crush on him...'  
  
**********  
  
Draco starred at the stage, when Hermione's name was called, because he wanted to see this perfectly looking girl again. And this time she was even more beautiful - her black bikini changed sometimes into a dark green and that made her look mysterious and somehow more like the witch, she was, than she normally did in her ropes.  
  
'OMG, she is so beautiful!' Draco thought. 'Come on Draco, you're a Malfoy - an evil pureblood, and she's just a dirty mudblood!' 'Yes maby, but she's still hot!' Draco's voice 'said' and then he had already forgotten the voice, because Hermione smiled at him, and she had looked angel-like, he just had to smile back.  
  
**********  
  
On Hermione's third time on stage she wore a white tank-top and some dark jeans which hugged her hips. This time she was really nervous, this time she had to sing. She loved to sing and she knew she had a nice voice, but what if she didn't remember the text or the 'audience' didn't like the song? 'Well, I just have to do my best' Hermione thought as she entered the stage. She went to the microphone as a slow well-known rythm started to play. The words just came to her:  
  
You're a song  
  
Written by the hands of god  
  
Don't get me wrong cause  
  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
  
But you own the place  
  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
  
And right under your clothes  
  
Is where I find them  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
Because of you  
  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
  
Because of you  
  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
  
When the friends are gone  
  
When the party's over  
  
We will still belong to each other  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet  
  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
  
You know it's true  
  
Oh baby it's so funny  
  
You almost don't believe it  
  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
Underneath Your Clothes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
The song ended and Hermione said: "The song is by a muggle female singer and is called 'Underneath your clothes'. Hope you liked it."  
  
Then Hermione turned around and went off the stage. She was very relieved, they liked it! And she could still hear the applause ring through the Hall.  
  
**********  
  
Lavenders talent was Hiphop dance. She wore a tight, black T-shirt and a pair of big, baggy, black pants, just like the black rappers. She had a lot of success, because many of the witches and wizards in the hall had never seen a dancestyle like that. - And they liked it.  
  
Also Pavarti and her story were well received. She told the fairytale about Little Red Ridinghood. Many of the students hadn't heard that kind of tale before, and those, who had, liked the tale.  
  
Soon the last round came and it was time to questions about anything. Many of the girls had been on the stage and Hermione was one of the last. When it was finally her turn, she was curious about what kind of questions Dumbledore would ask her.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
"So Hermione, after you leave school what do you want to do?"  
  
"Actually I don't quite know yet Professor, but maby I'll become an auror."  
  
"Who do you think would be the best candidate to win the contest tonight?"  
  
"There are so many both talented and beautiful girls here tonight, so I don't know."  
  
Dumbledore asked her a few other questions before he said:  
  
"Have you thought about what tomorrow will be like for you?"  
  
Hermione was quiet for some time. She hadn't expected that question at all and actually she hadn't thought about it neither, but when she thought about it now, tomorrow seemed quite scary.  
  
"No I havn't. I'll just have to wait and see what will happen, plus I will have some explanation to do." When she said this, she looked at Harry and Ron, who knew it was them she was talking about.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger." Dumbledore said and Hermione left the stage. Now she just had to wait for the judges to make a decision.  
  
A/N: End of fourth chapter... You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out who wins... Now please review!  
  
~The Charmed One 


	5. The End Or is it The Beginning?

Miss Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 5: The End - Or is it The Beginning?  
  
It was 15 minutes after Hermione had left the stage. She was getting really nervous, just like all the other girls, who were participating. The judges had had 10 minutes now to decide, who should win, and they would probably need another 20 minutes or so.  
  
25 minutes later all the girls were standing on the stage in their evening gowns, waiting for the judges to announce the decision.  
  
"The price for best evening gown goes to, from the Hufflepuff House, Hannah Abbot."  
  
Hannah stepped forward and got her award. The whole hall broke put in applause. Hannah blushed and made a big, happy smile.  
  
"The third place goes to, from the Gryffindor House, Lavender Brown." Lavender looked a bit disappointed at first, but then she realised that she'd got the third place out of about 40 girls, and then she smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"The second place goes to, from the Gryffindor House, Hermione Granger." (A/N: Hehe, no she didn't win, but I have my reasons...)  
  
Hermione was delighted. She hadn't expected to win anything and now she had the second place. She stepped forward with a smile as glowing as the sun.  
  
"And the first place goes to, from the Ravenclaw House, Cho Chang!"  
  
**********  
  
Hermione was in her bed, thinking about the events of the day. First there was Malfoy and her growing crush on him. She didn't want to have a crush on him, but now she did and there was nothing to do about it. Second there was her second place in the competition. Hermione hadn't expected it at all, but she was very happy. Third were Harry and Ron. She had talked to them later that evening, outside by the lake, because she had wanted to avoid the other students. Them she could handle the next day, because she was tired, but she owed Harry and Ron an explanation.  
  
**********Flashback**********  
  
Inside the castle:  
  
"Wow Hermione!" Harry said with amusement " That was some secret, but why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, don't you trust us?" Ron asked a bit hurt.  
  
"Of course I trust you guys! But can we go outside? I don't really want to deal with everybody else right now.."  
  
"Sure, why don't we head for the lake then?" Harry suggested. And then they did.  
  
When they had reached the lake, Hermione sat down on a rock nearby the water. Harry and Ron sat down on each side of her and for a while they just sat there, enjoying each others company. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence: "I know you guys probably want an explanation.." She said nervously.  
  
"Hermione relax. We're not mad at you, we just want to know why you didn't tell us." Ron said, trying to calm her down. It worked.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and felt a lot more at ease with the statement. Then she began again: "There're two things; I wanted to see how you two would react. And it was better than I had ever imagined. You should've seen your own faces." Harry and Ron laughed along with Hermione as they pictured the scene to themselves.  
  
"And the other thing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I um.. I was afraid you would laugh at me, if I told you"  
  
"Hermione, we would never make fun of you! I hope you know that by now. You're our best friend and we love you. I know we're not girls with whom, you can share secrets about boys and what else you girls talk about, but we will support you in every decision you make." Harry said seriously.  
  
"Yes Hermione, you can tell us anything!" Ron added.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged both boys at once. God, she loved those two!  
  
**********End of flashback**********  
  
Hermione smiled out in the air and fell asleep, dreaming about a certain boy with gold blond hair and silver eyes.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke later than she usually did. She decided that she would run around the lake a couple of times to wake herself up, so she got dressed and went outside.  
  
On the way back from her run, Hermione passed by the Quidditch pit to see if Harry or Ron were there. None of them were, but somebody else was. Hermione sat down to watch a bit, and she was in that position when Draco spotted her. He flew a little faster, catched the Snitch and then landed beside Hermione.  
  
"Hello Granger, did you come all the way down here just to see me practice? Were you enjoying the view?"  
  
"No, I was simply out for a run and then I saw you pratice, and I thought I maybe could find some of your weaknesses and tell Harry about them." Hermione said in a hurry, his guesses were really close to the truth, but she didn't want HIM to know that!  
  
"Aw Granger, you, who are oh so clever, should be able to think up a better reply than that. Surely I do not hope you think I'm stupid enough to believe that!" Draco said self-confidently.  
  
Hermione had no reply to that so she just said: "Just leave me alone Malfoy."  
  
Hermione had taken a couple of steps away from Draco when he called: "Granger, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Hermione turned around and replied irritated: "You normally don't ask for permission to anything, are you getting soft?"  
  
Draco ignored the comment and asked: "Why did you participate in the competition?"  
  
Hermione was taken completely aback of the question and answered. "It was a dare."  
  
"Why did you take it then?"  
  
"One doesn't refuse a dare"  
  
"I see, you hadn't expected to win anything then?" Draco asked with a strange look on his face.  
  
"No I hadn't, but why are you asking me this?"  
  
"I um.. I'm just curious.." Draco replied a bit uncertain as he repositioned himself on the broom.  
  
Hermione started to turn around again but dropped dead in the middle of the movement as she heard Draco say: "If it had been my decision to make, you would have been Miss Hogwarts, Hermione."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well there it was, the final chapter of this story, but there will be a sequel. I'm not sure when I'm going to put the first chapter up 'cause I haven't started writing it yet, but keep checking, it will be up someday! Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
~The Charmed One 


	6. The sequel, Author Notes

Hello! The sequel to this story is up! It's called "To Touch a Dragons Heart" Please go read and review!  
  
I wanna thank all my wonderful reviewers! You are just great!  
  
For chapter 5:  
  
Black Coffee: Thanks! I've just always pictured Pavarti and Padma with blonde hair, but you're probably right... Thanks for the tip, and please read the sequel!  
  
Kara Malfoy: Thanks for reviewing! I am so sorry to keep you waiting, but better late than never.. Please go read part two!  
  
Akira Gown: My fateful reviewer! You've reviewed all my chapters, and I'm very grateful! Hope you havn't been tired of waiting, and I hope you'll like my sequel! Love ya!  
  
SilverDragon: Thank you!  
  
Kirstiffs: Thanks! Can I ask you something? How can you know what will happen between them, when it's my story? ;)  
  
Cho Chang: Thanks! And please update your story!  
  
"Ms. Joanne K Rowling": I like jokes, but this is too much! Anyway thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cremefairy15: Thank you! Cho Chang was Miss Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione^Draco4eva&life: Hmm... Now I'm wondering if you meant that good or bad... Anyway thank you for reviewing!  
  
Sweet roses: Thank you! An hey, it IS a sequel!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapters, I just couldn't wirte all of you, I'm sorry.. Please (again) go read the sequel!  
  
~The Charmed One 


End file.
